Lavender's Secret
by gravitykitten29
Summary: Dipper falls for a girl with an amazing secret, But sadly, Every rose has its thorn. my first fanfic! please read! :)
1. Chapter 1

Dipper plopped down on his bed. He was thinking about one girl, and one girl only.

"Mabel?" Dipper called

"Yeah Dipping Sauce?" Mabel replied, she was laying in her bed in her Purple floppy-disk nightgown, playing with Waddles

"…Do you think I should give up on ,well, trying to impress Wendy?" Dipper asked, staring at his feet

Mabel looked away from Waddles and focused on Dipper, who was staring at the wall, deep in thought, waiting for Mabel to reply

"Give UP?! That is NOT the Dipper I know!"

"Yeah, well" Dipper muttered "Do I really have a chance? I mean, she 15, I'm 12…"

Mabel glared at him, very confused " Why are you so depressed about Wendy lately!?"

Dipper stared at his hands, his face blank "its just, whats the point anymore? I mean, she DOES have a boyfriend.."

Mabel slowly started to realize what was going on. "Wait just a minute! Did Robbie say something to you?!"

Dipper nodded

"What a Jerk! Dipper, don't listen to anything he has to say, he's only trying to get to your head, which is exactly what he's doing!"

"But Mabel," Dipper sighed " maybe he's right, I mean-

"NO!" Mabel almost screamed, Waddles jumped down from the bed and sat on the carpet between them

" Robbie is all wrong! You know Wendy, she likes you, like, A LOT!

"Yeah, as a friend!" Dipper almost yelled, he quickly calmed himself down.

"Look, Dipper" Mabel said quietly " I know how you feel, but Wendy does like you… Trust me"

She turned her bedside lamp off

"Trust me"

Dipper still tossed and turned about it, with millions of thoughts going through his mind, but the one that he was thinking about most, was if his sister was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper looked at his watch

"…8:30 already?" Dipper moaned

"..*sigh*.. Mabel, c'mon, get up!"

Mabel climbed out from beneath the covers, grabbed her outfit for the day, which was a yellow mustache sweater with a blue headband and a blue skirt, and headed downstairs.

Dipper just put on his usual clothes, and orange t-shirt , blue vest, gray shorts, his black sneakers, and, of coarse his white and blue hat with a pine tree

As Dipper went down the ladder, he felt like today was going to be "different", it was just a feeling he couldn't explain

He shook the feeling off and walked into the gift shop, where Stan was biggering the prices of all the souvenirs, Soos was sweeping the floors, and Wendy was at the cash register with her legs up, reading her magazine

Dipper sat down on the bench and began to read his book

It was 9:00 now, and the doors to the shop were now open to tourists

A whole bus load of people walked through the door, there was one lady with her 5 kids, she had 4 teen boys and one girl, who looked about Mabel and Dippers age. Mabel walked over and started to chat with her, but her Mom got in a fight with Stan about how high the prices were, so her, her brothers, and her mom left.

But a couple minutes after they left , is when the mysterious girl walked in. Dipper looked up from his book, and his eyes were met with a 12-year-old girl who had long, bleach-blonde hair with a light purple flower just above one of her ears, she had a long lilac dress on with ruffles on the front of it, she had white sandals with little flowers and a gold charm bracelet.

"Hello?" Mabel snapped her fingers in Dippers face

"…What? Huh?" Dipper awoke from his daydreaming

"What are you looking at?" Mabel knelled down next to Dipper and looked the same direction he was

"Ooh-La-La! She's pretty! Hey Guys!" Everyone looked over at Mabel, who stood up in excitement. " I think Dipper has a new crush!"

Everyone looked at Dipper, who was blushing and embarrassed.

"Yeah Right!" Dipper quickly looked over at the girl, who was pretending she wasn't listening, but Dipper knew she was.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Dipper and gave him a weird look.

Dipper ran out of the gift shop and into his room. He sat down on his bed and thought about what had happened.

"Aw Mabel" he groaned "You BETTER fix this…*sigh*"

He sat on his bed for at least twenty minutes thinking about it

There was a knock on the attic door

"…Come in"

Mabel pushed open the attic door

"Oh…hey"

"Hey Dipstick!" Mabel looked really happy

"Guess what I did!"

"What?"

"Well" Mabel sat down on Dippers bed "I talked to the girl"

Dipper froze

"You WHAT?!"

"LEMME FINISH! Ok, so I talked to that girl you were staring at, turns out her name is Lavender, she thinks you're cute, and she said she'll go on a date with you!

Dipper stood up in excitment

"REALLY!? Yesssssssss! Wait, she thinks im…cute?


End file.
